Palavras não ditas
by Sary-chann
Summary: Sasuke's Pov Tudo que não foi dito e provavelmente nunca será... SakXSas Oneshot


_Naruto não me pertence e se pertencesse a Sakura e o Sasuke estariam juntos com certeza òó_

_Mais ou menos na mesma linha que o outro oneshot "O que é amor??" mas dessa vez com nosso querido Uchiha espero que gostem XD Estava com saudades de um SakXSas mais._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

_Palavras não ditas_

_Podem me crucificar, não ligo_

_Nem os culpo_

_Sei que a fiz sofrer mesmo que essa nunca tenha sido minha intenção_

_Mas não sei se podem me entender..._

_Desde a noite em que meu clã foi extinto, eu sabia_

_Sabia que não__ poderia criar laço algum, isso é doloroso demais_

**_Sou um Vingador_**

_Ela não tinha culpa de nada, mas não poderia me amar como teimava em dizer_

_O que éramos?? _

_Duas crianças de 12 anos cegas_

_Eu pela vingança e ela por adimiração_

_Afinal eu nunca fiz nada para que ela me amasse... _

_Por isso me convenci que era apenas uma paixão infantil que passaria com o tempo, engano meu_

**_Sou um shinobi_**

_Mas não esperava que ela fosse importante para mim também, um laço foi criado sem que eu percebesse_

_Naquele dia em que parti tive uma noção disso, mas já era tarde, minha escolha estava feita_

_Escolhi o caminho da Vingança e por ele deveria seguir sozinho, deixando-a _

_Se naquela hora eu pedisse que me esperasse, ela o faria se hesitar_

_Mas não seria justo,__ ela merecia a chance de me esquecer_

_Por que afinal nem eu sabia se ou quando voltaria_

**_Sou orgulhoso_**

_Mesmo que bem no fundo eu desejasse que isso não acontecesse, jamais diria isso em voz alta._

_Meu desejo maior era que ela ficasse segura e fosse feliz_

_E perto de mim residia o perigo _

_Sentir algo por mim só traria dor_

_Me esperar não seria mais do que um grande erro_

_Era o que eu repetia a mim mesmo enquanto via aquelas lágrimas_

**_Sou frio_**

_A única coisa que consegui dizer naquela noite foi:_

_Arigatou_

_Por tudo que me fez sentir mesmo que eu nunca tenha demonstrado_

_Por dizer que me ama mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito nada para merecer esse amor_

_Por sofrer por mim mesmo que nada, muito menos eu, seja um motivo bom o bastante para suas lágrimas_

_Por estar ao meu lado mesmo que eu nunca tenha mostrado o quanto isso é importante_

_Por tentar me alcançar mesmo sabendo que já tinha escolhido meu caminho_

**_Sou um assassino_**

_Não poderia sentir nada por ninguém_

_Pelo menos não até matar meu irmão_

_Não quero sentir novamente aquela dor de perder as pessoas que amo_

_Preciso ser forte para protegê-las, por isso preciso de poder_

_Mesmo que isso signifique vender minha alma para alguém pior que o Demo_

_Por que ela é minha fraqueza, mas meus inimigos não podem saber disso_

**_Sou um tolo_**

_O tempo me mudou, o__ ambiente me mudou_

_Não sei se serei capaz de algum dia voltar a expressar sentimentos, se é que já fui capaz disso_

_Eu sabia que para eliminar meu irmão precisaria primeiro eliminar meus sentimentos_

_Aqueles que Konoha tentava despertar_

_E quando tudo acabar não sei se poderei corresponder ao amor dela_

_Além do mais que certeza tenho que ela ainda me espera?? Que ainda me ama??_

_Que será capaz de me perdoar??_

_**Sou um cego**_

_Na verdade nenhuma..._

_Como eu mesmo acreditava talvez tenha sido apenas uma paixão infantil_

_Talvez seja melhor não voltar para Konoha_

_Mas na noite em que parti deixei meu coração naquele lugar_

_Com uma pessoa que cuidaria bem dele _

_Agora preciso buscá-lo para decifrar esse aperto em meu peito_

_**Sou um Uchiha**_

_O aperto de não saber como ela está..._

_De não poder gritar que a garota ao meu lado não significa nada se comparado a ela_

_Por que da última vez que nos vimos ela continuava a chorar, mesmo depois de tantos anos_

_Eu vi aquelas finas lágrimas riscando seu rosto, m__as fingi que isso não me afetou_

_Seria um sinal de que o coração dela ainda bate por mim??_

_Não nego que um estranho calor passou por meu corpo gelado... Seria esperança??_

**_Sou Uchiha Sasuke_**

_Mas não tenho direito de pedir que me perdoe, não depois de tudo que a fiz sofrer_

_Não tenho direito de pedir que me aceite_

_Por que eu sei das incontáveis lágrimas que verteram por mim_

_Não sou digno desse amor, pelo menos é o que eu repito para mim mesmo_

_Mas a única coisa que realmente desejo dizer a ela um dia é:_

_Arigatou_

**_Sou humano_**

_Por ter me esperado todos esses anos mesmo sem a certeza de que eu voltaria_

_Por me perdoar apesar da dor que causei_

_Mas mais do que tudo por me amar _

_E mesmo sem saber me dar um motivo para viver._

_Viver para poder te reencontrar_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_É um complemento para outra fic, uma olhada mais profunda nos pensamentos do Sasuke um pouquinho meloso assumo, mas não poderia deixar de ser..._

_**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews onegai sim??** n.n Dêem sua opinião para que eu saiba como ficou uma fic assim ok??_

_**Sary-chann**_


End file.
